Episode 345: Face 2 Face: Candlenights in September
"Face 2 Face: Candlenights in September" was originally released on March 6, 2017. Description Okay, so, let's get conceptual for a bit. This episode, which we're releasing in Justin's absence, is our annual holiday live show, which we recorded in the decidedly non-holiday month of September, and are releasing in the absolutely non-holiday month of March. It was also the live show featured in the MBMBaM TV show! We hope you like it. Suggested Talking Points All the Carols, The Worst Day of Griffin's Life, Gift Card Etiquette, Sexy Santa, Museum Regifting, Munch, Sad Libs, Dolls, My Big Ball, Christmas Nicknames, Justin's Goof-Up Outline 13:21 - I have worked in an office for several years now, and we always exchange gifts during our holiday party. The gifts are usually your standard, generic type like Starbucks gift cards or a knick-knack for their desks, and I've always gotten the same gift for every employee. The issue is within the past year, two of my friends I've known for ten years have started working with me at the office. I'd like to get them more personalized gifts, since they are my friends more than my coworkers, but I fear that this may make the others in the office feel slightly jilted or left out. Should I just give them the same gift as everyone else to make things fair, give them the gifts I really want to and hope the others don't notice or care, or should I just pony up the extra dough for both and give them the office gifts at the party and the friend gifts outside the office? -- Quality Versus Quantity in the Queen City 17:30 - Y - Sent in by Abbie Lichens, from Yahoo Answers user Nvr2soon, who asks: Santa Claus with six pack Abs? You may have heard the latest unbelievable movement by the leftists to not portray Santa Claus as overweight, as it sends the wrong message to children. Is this another attempt to do away with every value and tradition in this country. If these idiots had their way it would not be Baseball, apple pie and ice cream but Curling, Rice cakes and sorbet. Is this country headed in the wrong direction? 21:02 - For the last several years, my husband and I lived in Hawaii. When visiting the mainland for winter-time festivities, we would pick up a bunch of coffee and macadamia nuts to give as presents to family and friends. Everyone loved the gifts because they were "fresh from Hawaii," although we did purchase them in large quantities from Walmart. We have since moved to Ohio. I work in a museum that happens to have a gift shop that features Ohio-themed and locally-made stuff. I also get a 25% discount at this store. Is it weird to give my fellow mainlanders Ohio-themed present, or am I good? -- Cheapskate in Columbus 24:02 - Munch Squad - Doritos' Boldest Choice Campaign 31:35 - Y - Sent in by Kayla Morgan, from Yahoo Answers user Kim, who asks: My Dad broke his wrist and when asked about Christmas says "All I want is a new wrist" What should I get him? My Dad, who likes to do everything around the house, was cleaning the gutters, fell down, and shattered his wrist. To add insult to injury, my Mom just left him a few weeks ago. I want to get him something for Christmas that is lighthearted/humorous that kind of replies to his request for a "new wrist." Any ideas?? 35:33 - MZ - Sponsored by Betterment, 46:09 - Sad Libs 49:55 - Haunted Doll Watch - Addiline 55:40 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user ...yo, who asks: Why does the New Years ball keep getting smaller? Every year that **** drops its number of crystal lights by like 2,000. Are we that poor? In 2004 it was massive and 2012's ball is tiny, no more than the size of my right testicle 59:23 - My girlfriend said that in order for me to ask her to get married and for her to say yes, I had to ask her on this show. -- Chris from Texas 61:51 - I drive for a delivering, like I'm a delivery driver, and I have a big problem. I'm really bad at saying hello to people and greeting people. So, what I'll do is someone will say "hey, how's it going" and I'll say in the exact same tone of voice "hey, how's it going." Or, they'll go "drive safe" and I'll say "you too." -- Jack from Virginia 65:45 - My family, several years ago, I'm the youngest of four siblings, we gave each other Christmas nicknames. My brother and I are both currently single. We have historically had partners who got Christmas nicknames, and now they don't, and we have to retire those nicknames, and it's a weird thing. Fingers crossed, we get future partners, and then at what point do we give them the nicknames? -- Lee from Toronto 73:18 - FY - Sent in by Kevin Regal, from Yahoo Answers user Dedicated to Evolution, who asks: Wouldn't Harry Potter movies be so much better if Will Smith was Dumbledore? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Brooks Oglesby Category:Munch Squad Category:Face 2 Face Category:Candlenights Category:Sad Libs Category:Haunted Doll Watch